1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a multi-function lever for an industrial truck that can be rotated around a first axis, with at least one control element located on the lever. At least one function of the industrial truck can be controlled by rotating the lever around the first axis and/or by actuating the control element.
2. Description of the Currently Available Technology
Multi-function levers of the type described above are generally used in industrial trucks to control a variety of functions of a load holding device. For example, the load holding device can be moved up and down in a vertical direction or the load holding device can be tilted around a horizontal axis. In similar systems of the prior art, the load holding device can also be moved horizontally in one or two directions.
Multi-function levers are used to make it possible for an operator to sequentially or simultaneously actuate different functions of the industrial truck without having to move his hands back and forth between different levers of the conventional type. Using a single multi-function lever, it becomes possible for the operator to control at least two functions of the industrial truck.
To minimize the danger of incorrect or accidental operation of the industrial truck, designers attempt to locate the required actuation device of the lever or of the control element as functionally logically as possible with respect to the function to be controlled. An additional objective in the configuration of multi-function levers is to make possible a sequential or simultaneous actuation of different functions in an ergonomically advantageous manner. Multi-function levers of the prior art are unable to satisfactorily meet all of the requirements described above.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a multi-function lever for an industrial truck on which the most important functions can be controlled logically and in an ergonomically advantageous manner.